The following publications are considered pertinent for describing the state of the art in the field of the invention.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,223        U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,149        U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,650        U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,509        U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,375        U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,089        US 2005037087        US 2002064541        U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,313        U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,362        U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,335        WO 00/09652        WO 00/72806        WO 01/80823        WO 03/03497        WO 03/039510        WO 00/71084        WO 05/009604        WO 04/81222        WO 03/066209        GB 2416524        EP 0 934 773        EP 0 941 761        S. A. F. Bon et al., Pickering Stabilization as a Tool in the Fabrication of Complex Nanopatterned Silica Microcapsules, Langmir, 23: 9527-9530, 2007.        C. A. Prestidge et al. Nanoparticle encapsulation of emulsion droplets, International Journal of Pharmaceutics 324:92-100, 2006.        